Knock Knock
by Sugahoney
Summary: "Jarak antara kita dengan mereka hanya setipis kertas, kau tahu?" "-kau akan menjadi budaknya, berubah menjadi sepertinya dan mencari mangsa untuknya." tambahnya dengan seringaian yang melebar di bibir pucatnya. MinYoon. YoonMin.


"Jarak antara kita dengan _mereka_ hanya setipis kertas, kau tahu?"

 **Knock knock**

.

© Sugahoney

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

Enjoy!

Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat Jimin meringkuk diujung sofa yang tengah mereka duduki. Jimin meremas bantal kesayangannya sambil menatap sebal ke teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu hanya tersenyum miring dan membuka mulutnya untuk kedua kalinyaーuntuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

" _-dia akan mengetuk pintu rumah siapapun yang masih terjaga hingga malam hari. Dia akan mengetuk pintumu terus menerus dan ketika kamu membukakan pintu untuknya-_ "

" _-kau akan menjadi budaknya, berubah menjadi sepertinya dan mencari mangsa untuknya._ " tambahnya dengan seringaian yang melebar di bibir pucatnya.

"Diamlah hyung! Berhenti menakut - nakutiku dengan mitos sampah macam itu!" Jimin mendengus kasar namun disusul hawa dingin yang menerjang tengkuknya. Sial, dia merinding.

Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi terus menerus menceritakan mitos mengenai desa yang mereka tinggali walaupun Jimin sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Mitos tersebut mengatakan bahwa " _Siapapun yang masih terjaga hingga tengah malam, dia akan dihantui dan dia akan mengetuk pintu rumahmu terus menerus hingga kau membukanya._ " dan lebih parah lagi, " _Jika kau membukakan pintu untuknya, kau akan menjadi budaknya._ "

Awalnya Jimin berfikir mungkin itu hanya bualan para orang tua agar anaknya cepat terlelap. Namun percaya atau tidak, seluruh warga desa sepakat untuk tidak terjaga hingga tengah malam. Jam 10 malam adalah batas terakhir untuk mereka menutup mata dan bergelung dibawah selimut mereka masing - masing. Dan sialnya lagi, Jimin mengidap insomnia akhir - akhir ini.

"Tidurlah Jimin-ah. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi." perintah Yoongi menunjuk jam dinding menggunakan dagunya serta kedua tangan yang tengah bersendekap di dadanya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam." Jimin menyamankan dirinya dengan berbaring di sofa ruang tengahnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan disusul dengan dengkuran halus pria berbadan gempal tersebut.

Dan tanpa Jimin ketahui, Yoongi tengah menyeringai tipis saat ia terlelap.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati Yoongi disebelahnya.

"HYUNG? YOONGI HYUNG? KAU DIMANA?" teriak Jimin mengelilingi ruang tengah. Dikamarnya? Tidak ada. Didapur? Juga tidak ada. Atau mungkin di kamar mandi?

Baru selangkah ketika Jimin akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"YOONGI HYUNG? KAU KAH ITU?"

Jimin sudah berada di depan pintu, berusaha meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menarik kembali tangannya ragu.

Frekuensi ketukan tak berhenti sekalipun, ketukan itu semakin lama malah semakin jelas. Bahkan Jimin bisa merasakan jendela rumahnya juga diketuk secara bergantian. Seakan rumahnya tengah dikepung oleh sesuatu yang berusaha masuk ke rumahnya.

Keringat dingin bercucuran, jantungnya seakan berhenti memompa darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh knop pintu dan memutarnya sekali lagi. Mungkin jika ia berani melawan, _mahluk itu_ tidakakan mengganggunya.

Dengan mata menyipit, Jimin menarik perlahan daun pintu rumahnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan, ia tak tahu apa yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Ketika pintu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, hanya angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar lalu menengok ke kanan-kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tengah bersembunyi. Atau bermain main dengannya. Gila, siapa pula yang berani mempermainkannya seperti ini?

Sebuah tangan bertengger di pundak kiri Jimin. Tangan putih pucat dengan kuku panjang mencengkram pundaknya. Bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia melihat sosok mengerikan dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan seringaian yang lebar.

"Jimin-ah"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak membuka pintu?"

.

.

End.

.

.

HAAAAAAAAI.

Gimana? Maaf ya kalo endingnya kurang serem. Emang kurang jago nakut nakutin orang :(

Oiya, seneng banget akhirnya bisa publish ff ini setelah sekian lama cuma jadi pembaca setianya ffn.

Salam kenal yaaaaaa.


End file.
